<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Executions by Hester_Of_Ravenswood, TheLonelyDraconequus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391343">Executions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood'>Hester_Of_Ravenswood</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDraconequus/pseuds/TheLonelyDraconequus'>TheLonelyDraconequus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY, but Pollination Style [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No enabler, Surprise Pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyDraconequus/pseuds/TheLonelyDraconequus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, yeah, this story still isn't dead, despite popular demand! Thanks for coming to join me on this (horrifying) adventure!</p><p>Side note: Still no smut, nor enabler!</p><p>Spoiler!!!!<br/>Team RWBY lives because I'm not a horrible person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan/Ciel Soleil, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY, but Pollination Style [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, from the title, you can guess that I'm going to have some characters die. Before reading, I'm going tell you a few who survive and a few who don't... but I haven't decided on others, so be warned!<br/>Will die: Salem<br/>Will survive: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a heavy silence in the airship for several minutes before Ruby, as always, broke the silence.</p><p>"So, we're going, right? We can't just let her kill Atlas."</p><p>"But she'd do it even if we went," Yang said, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Not if we kill her."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"We can't bring the relics to her," Oscar said, "no matter what."</p><p>"Then... we need a team to take them somewhere else," Ruby said.</p><p>Nobody volunteered.</p><p>"You'll need the Maidens," Ren said, forcing himself into a sitting position, "and if Pyrrha's going, all of team JNIPR is too."</p><p>"YEAH!" Nora cried.</p><p>Ilia and Jaune nodded, glancing at one another with a small, shared smile</p><p>"Can't let the kids go alone, can we?" Clover asked.</p><p>Qrow smirked and Elm grinned, raising her hammer threateningly.</p><p>"If Penny's going, as am I," Winter said.</p><p>"Team RWBY's gone this far," Weiss said.</p><p>"We might as well finish it out," Blake added.</p><p>
  <em>'I have to go. I'm not letting Penny go without me,' Ciel signed.</em>
</p><p>Neo glared at her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>'No! We're taking the relics!'</em>
</p><p><em>'What's your problem?!'</em> Ciel signed.</p><p><em>'I can't lose you again!'</em> Neo snapped.</p><p>Ciel paused, staring at her.</p><p>
  <em>'I almost lost you for good. I... I can't go through that again, Ciel.'</em>
</p><p>Ciel sighed, shaking her head. She moved forward and put her forehead against Neo's own.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm a Huntress at heart, Neo. And Penny's my partner. I can't let her down, and I can't let the world down.'</em>
</p><p>Ciel reached a hand up to dry Neo's tears.</p><p>
  <em>'Why did I have to fall for a Huntress? Why couldn't you have been a horrible person with me? We could be the top criminals in Remnant. We could run off with the relics for ourselves. But you have to be so damn self sacrificing.'</em>
</p><p>Ciel laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>"We're coming, Penny," she said gently.</p><p>"So are we," Coco said.</p><p>"That's... everyone," Oscar said.</p><p>"We're all training to be Huntresses and Huntsmen. Of course we want to stay and fight," Yang said.</p><p>A small laughed went through the airship.</p><p>There was a sigh from the front of the cockpit, and Maria called out behind her.</p><p>"I'll take them. Nobody would expect a useless old lady to help save the world anyways," she said.</p><p>"But you'll need protection! People to make sure you don't get hurt or lose the relics!" Oscar insisted.</p><p>Maria chuckled.</p><p>"Kid, when you've lived as long as me, you make a lot of friends. I know some Huntsmen and Huntresses that could help. Just drop me off when we pass over the next town."</p><p>Maria paused and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>"Let me take the little kid too."</p><p>"Oscar needs to come with. He has Oz-"</p><p>Ruby was cut off by Maria.</p><p>"No, the other one. What's his name?"</p><p>"Whitley?" Weiss asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, that one."</p><p>"What? I came to help!"</p><p>Everyone looked at him.</p><p>He flushed.</p><p>"You came for a boy," Winter said.</p><p>Whitley blushed deeper as a laugh reverberated through the room.</p><p>"Neo! You're taking the controls!" Maria snapped.</p><p>Neo stood, giving Ciel one last meaningful glance before making her way to the front.</p><p>Almost everyone sat in silence.</p><p>After all, it wasn't everyday that one was actually flying toward what would most likely be their death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know the chapters are short, sorry, but that's how they'll be for most of this part, and executions might very well be shorter than infiltrations... sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We could use it," Weiss said.</p><p>"There's only three a century!" Ruby cried, "And two have been used!"</p><p>"But this is <em>important</em>! If it could help us <b>kill</b> Salem, then we should use it!" Weiss responded.</p><p>She looked to Blake and Yang for support.</p><p>"We... could use the question," Blake said a bit awkwardly, slumping in on herself as she spoke.</p><p>"I think we should," Yang said.</p><p>"And <em>I</em> think that there's more people on this airship than you four," Nora said, "So what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Weiss wants to ask Jinn a question."</p><p>"What if we asked her for more questions?!" Nora cried excitedly.</p><p>"It's questions, not wishes," said Ren, voice monotone.</p><p>Jaune shook his head, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"What does she want to ask?" Pyrrha questioned.</p><p>Ruby fidgeted worriedly.</p><p>"If Ruby could effect Salem with her eyes," Blake answered.</p><p>"That's... actually a great question," Winter said.</p><p>"Don't sound so shocked," Weiss said, crossing her arms in frustration.</p><p>"I say we ask!" Nora said.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Ruby sighed in frustration, looking to Oscar.</p><p>"Oscar, it's up to you," she said.</p><p>Oscar looked down at the lamp for a moment, running a hand over it with a conflicted look on his face.</p><p>After a moment, he spoke.</p><p>"Jinn, could anyone kill Salem?"</p><p>The airship's blades came to a halt, and a bird stopped outside the window as the flowing river of time came to a stop, or was perhaps diverted into another stream.</p><p>Jinn appeared, her chains floating in an invisible wind that seemed to affect nobody else in the airship.</p><p>"Salem has long since known how she could be killed, and has since hunted Preservation's creation into extinction," Jinn paused, her gaze going to Ruby, "Almost, that is."</p><p>"That doesn't answer the question," Coco said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Jinn glared at her.</p><p>"Ruby's powers, if harnessed properly, could kill Salem, as I can tell is your underlying question."</p><p>"<em>Could</em> I harness them properly?" Ruby asked, fidgeting.</p><p>"I have answered my third question for the century."</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>"However, I will say, that Ruby <em>could</em>, theoretically, use her powers against Salem, and successfully, at that."</p><p>Ruby let out a breath of relief as time continued to flow down its river, the airship's blades spinning and the bird nearby flapping by.</p><p>"So that's it. That's our plan, right?" Yang asked.</p><p>"It's the only one we've got," Weiss replied.</p><p>"Are you okay with that, Ruby?" Blake asked, setting her hand on her girlfriend's knee.</p><p>Ruby glanced at her, forcing a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean... I kinda have to be, ya know? It's our only option."</p><p>"I wish I could say it wasn't, but it is," Yang said.</p><p>"I always wanted to help the world," Ruby said, laughing awkwardly.</p><p>Blake moved her arm to wrap around Ruby's shoulders, and the team leader curled up at her side.</p><p>Oscar let the relic slip out of his hands and into Whitley's.</p><p>"Take this," he said.</p><p>Oscar reached onto his belt and took off the staff, handing it to Maria.</p><p>"Stay safe... and keep these away from everyone," he continued.</p><p>Whitley nodded, glancing outside.</p><p>"Wait, are we jumping?"</p><p>Maria set a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, if an old woman can do it, so can you," she said, reaching out and grabbing two parachutes, one of which she shoved into Whitley's arms.</p><p>Oscar scrambled to his feet and helped the heir put it on as the hatch started to slowly open.</p><p>Whitley glanced outside nervously, and Oscar grabbed his face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>When he pulled back, Maria grabbed Whitley and tugged him out of the airship, the two hurtling toward the ground instantly.</p><p>Winter and Weiss hurried to the hatch, each drawing their rapier and preparing a glyph, if necessary. A moment later, a parachute came from Whitley's backpack, and he started to drift to the ground behind them.</p><p>The hatch closed, and everyone took a seat once more.</p><p>Silence ruled, and everyone thought to themselves about the fight to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know executions is a weird name for a part, but it fits the pattern for all of the other ones (except for part 1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long will it take to get to Salem's keep?" Pyrrha asked.</p><p>Neo held up three fingers.</p><p>"Days?"</p><p>Neo nodded.</p><p>Ciel sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat, drifting to sleep gently. Her Aura was still working overtime to help her heal.</p><p>"And we're supposed to be there in six, right?" Ilia asked, holding onto Pyrrha's arm. She'd been a bit more clingy since Salem had contacted them, as she was obviously worried for her girlfriend, because Salem seemed to have a vendetta against all Maidens.</p><p>Pyrrha nodded, walking back into the other section of the airship, where the majority of the party was situated.</p><p>"What are we going to do with the other three days?" Velvet asked.</p><p>"I guess we should train and heal," Ruby said uncertainly.</p><p>"Where?" Blake asked. She gestured outside the window, and they were met with an increasingly barren exterior, and large black dots littered the ground, which they had long ago associated with various Grimm that were large enough to be seen from however high up they  were. That in and of itself was horrifying.</p><p>"Anywhere. You want to train," Qrow nodded toward the window, "right here's the perfect place."</p><p>"But there's Grimm everywhere... oh!" Nora said, eyes widening.</p><p>Qrow shook his head in frustration.</p><p>"Is she always like that?" he asked.</p><p>Ren and Jaune nodded.</p><p>"Do you want us to stop?" Penny asked, noticing the frustration on Neo's face.</p><p>Ruby glanced around the airship, and found everyone looking to her. She suppressed a smile and nodded quickly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>As Neo started to descend, Ruby continued.</p><p>"Stay nearby the airship, because injured people will still be on board! We need to make sure that they're safe."</p><p>"Jaune and I can keep them hidden, if you like," Ren said.</p><p>Ruby considered.</p><p>"No, we'll be attracting Grimm anyways. That's the point. And Jaune needs to practice with other people to boost their Auras."</p><p>Ren and Jaune nodded, both standing as the airship touched the ground.</p><p>Neo snapped, causing Penny to glance at her.</p><p>"Neo says she'll focus on protecting the airship," Penny translated, giving the criminal a smile and an excitable thumbs up. Neo rolled her eyes, standing and spinning her parasol in her hands.</p><p>The hatch was opening, and almost everyone hurried to the exit. Neo stood right outside, parasol set on the ground as she leaned against it in a lackadaisical manner.</p><p>A Grimm flew toward Neo, and her eyes flashed. Her parasol made a clicking sound as the blade extended from it. She jabbed forward, hitting the Grimm through the chest where it's heart would have been, if it were a human. The Grimm let out a startled cry of pain as it disappeared into a cloud of smoke and ash, blanketing the area around in a dark haze. When she was visible again, her parasol was on the ground beside her again, and she leaned against it again, watching with what could be perceived as disinterest, but her gaze continually shot to the front of the airship, where Ciel was still sleeping.</p><p>Ruby was surrounded by her teammates, and they defended her from the approaching Grimm.</p><p>"Ruby, do it now," Yang cried.</p><p>The team leader closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on her teammates.</p><p>Her eyes flashed open, and a blazing silver light erupted around her. All of the Grimm within the surrounding fifteen meters were suddenly frozen in stone. Her teammates dispatched them.</p><p>"You're getting better!" Blake called encouragingly.</p><p>"You still haven't killed one," Weiss said worriedly.</p><p>Ruby grimaced.</p><p>"I know, I'm trying!"</p><p>"Don't focus on that, Rubes. You heard what Maria said," Yang called, setting one of her explosives on a stone Grimm.</p><p>Ruby forced her shoulders to relax. She could <em>do</em> this. Jinn had <b>told</b> her she could do this!</p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut, and her mind floated to her teammates. Her loving girlfriends. Her annoying, yet fun sister. Her friends...</p><p>Her eyes shot back open, and a brilliant light burst from them.</p><p>The Grimm around her were frozen in stone... except for one. It was a small Grimm, one that was surprisingly tiny to have survived here with these gigantic ones in the wild. This one Grimm fell to the ground, writhing in pain and agony for a long moment before letting one one more pained cry and dying.</p><p>The four girls stared at it for a moment before Ruby let out a cry of exctiement, jumping up and down in enthusiasm.</p><p>"I did it! YES! I did it!" she called, whooping in enthusiasm.</p><p>Before her teammates could properly congratulate her, more Grimm turned toward Ruby, and they were forced to defend their team leader.</p><p>But that didn't matter to Ruby. She knew the three could take care of themselves, and her for that matter. But she'd KILLED A GRIMM... with her <em>eyes</em>!</p><p>They had a better chance than she thought!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've got two things to talk about...</p><p>1) There's like so few characters I want to kill, but I feel like the story calls for it, and people will comment like 'this isn't realistic. (insert name) should have died' and I don't wanna deal with that... so one character people know and love from this series will die... sorry!</p><p>2) I've got, like, the entire plot of the series on lock, meaning I know EVERYTHING I want to happen... except there is ONE plot hole according to canon, so you may, perhaps, have to deal with one thing because the gods of this series don't want me to be HAPPY, okay?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This part is fast paced, as in the entire part will be, because I know you guys aren't here entirely for the story, so I'm trying to get past what has to be done for the story to get more fluff and to the parts I myself am excited for (which will start immediately after part 5 right here). Because of this, the fight itself will be the longest part of the story and I'll skim over training because it's just... ya know, training, meaning it's repetitive. So I'm gonna summarize the training in this one, maybe do a bit more (I'm writing this before I've actually started the chapter lol) and then probably get into the battle immediately after this chapter or the next one... sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training went... about as one would expect.</p><p>Three days was, probably, not nearly enough, considering who they were going to be fighting. Ciel was finally up to fighting on the third day of training, but Neo wouldn't let her, saying (or, well, signing) that she needed to save her strength for the actual fight. They had two more days of flight, and at the end they would reach the keep of Salem, for their final battle against her and her forces, be it good or bad, someone was going to die. They could only hope it would be Salem.</p><p>Ruby had gotten her silver eyes to work <em>most</em> of the time to kill Grimm, but she hadn't gotten one bigger than a Beowolf, which was, understandably, troublesome at best. They could only hope that her powers would magnify in the face of not only her own mortal peril, but everyone she cared about. Not exactly a peaceful thought, but, once again, it was the best they could do.</p><p>They'd checked the news with their scrolls, ignoring the various news articles that had claimed Whitley was kidnapped, and were thankful that, and found that Atlas was bumping up its security and evacuating citizens due to the threat from Salem. They hoped that, should they fail, that would be enough to save some lives. It wouldn't last for long, because Salem would probably take her war against the entire world after this, but... well, it was THE BEST THEY COULD HOPE FOR!</p><p>The spirit of the group was, understandably, low, considering the fight coming up. The first day after training on their continuous ride toward the keep, there was hardly any conversation, and people sat in rows, as if anticipating their ever encroaching demise.</p><p>Nobody said it, but as couples or friends sat side by side, there was a sense of finality to their situation, as if a silent goodbye was being prolonged every moment that they sat together.</p><p>They'd done their preparations, but they weren't prepared. How could they ever be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Last Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm sticking to no plot holes (except for a singular one, screw off if you complain when we get there), but these next few chapters might not be great, but the fight will certainly happen. Sorry if it seems kinda boring, I'm hoping to at least MOSTLY finish this today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If something happens to me, I want-"</p><p>Weiss slapped her hand over Ruby's mouth, eyes tearing up.</p><p>"Stop. Just shut up. You're... you're going to be alright. We all are."</p><p>Ruby let out a tearful laugh, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>"I love you two," she said. Blake and Weiss hugged her, Yang joining after a minute.</p><p>"And, in a hypothetical universe where I had the chance of dying," Weiss chuckled weakly, "I'd tell you two that I love you, and I want you to move on with Yang."</p><p>Weiss smacked her in the back of her head.</p><p>-</p><p><em>'This is the last chance, Gorgeous. We can run now. We've done what we've had to. Let's just leave,'</em> Neo signed.</p><p>"You can. I can't."</p><p>Neo scoffed.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not going anywhere without you.'</em>
</p><p>"Then it seems as if we can't leave."</p><p>Neo hastily wiped at her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'You're so damn stubborn.'</em>
</p><p>Neo leaned forward and kissed her.</p><p>-</p><p>"What are we doing again?" Fox asked</p><p>"Killing... someone?" Coco said. "Some bitch, I don't know who it is exactly."</p><p>"Coco, her name is Salem. We've talked about this so many time," Velvet said, exasperated.</p><p>Coco's jovial attitude flickered.</p><p>"Velvs, we know. We're just trying to lighten the mood," Coco muttered.</p><p>Velvet stared at her and suddenly smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, or even a fond one. It was a smile that seemed to be spiteful, as if she smiled <em>despite</em> the horribleness going on around them.  She kissed her gently, as if savoring the last time she'd have the chance to do so.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>For once, their teammates didn't complain.</p><p>-</p><p>Elm and Clover glanced at one another and then at Qrow.</p><p>Clover reached out his hand and set it on Qrow's shoulder.</p><p>"It's... not the time, but... there's no other time now, is there?" he asked, glancing back at Elm.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Clover leaned forward and brought Qrow in for a deep kiss. Qrow's eyes widened in shock, and he thought he should pull back. After all, there was something between Elm and Clover, right?! But instead, he found himself sinking into the kiss, looping his arms around Clover's neck and pulling him even closer. After a moment, Clover drew back, a small smile on his face.</p><p>He was replaced by Elm moments later, who dropped down and, quite literally, swooped Qrow off his feet, pulling him up into her arms and connecting their lips with an excitable air to her actions. After a long moment of shock from Qrow, he reciprocated the kiss. Suddenly, she dropped him, grinning.</p><p>"Great! Now, let's get on with it!" she said, reaching out and grabbing Clover's hand.</p><p>Qrow stared at the pair in shock for a long moment before running after the pair.</p><p>"What just happened?!"</p><p>"We just kissed you," Elm said.</p><p>"Yeah, I-I know that! But why?!"</p><p>"Because we like you, idiot," Clover said.</p><p>"You <b>what</b>?"</p><p>"He clearly likes us back. I mean, he kissed us back. Don't worry," Elm said to Clover, who grinned.</p><p>Qrow spluttered.</p><p>"Do you want to date us for the next hour to an hour and a half of our lives?" Elm asked.</p><p>Qrow found himself nodding wordlessly.</p><p>"Great!" she grabbed his hand too.</p><p>-</p><p>"Stay safe, okay? I... I know I can't protect you, and that probably...," Ilia trailed off after a moment before shaking her head.</p><p>"Ilia, if I don't survive, I want you to know two things," Pyrrha said. She grabbed Ilia's hands in her own.</p><p>"You're the love of my life, and I'm <b>not</b> settling. And... you saved my life, Ilia. You saved my life from Cinder, and... if I die, I'll have lived longer than I should have. My only regret will be that I couldn't have been with you longer."</p><p>Ilia threw herself at Pyrrha, hugging her tightly as she cried.</p><p>-</p><p>Nora glanced at her boyfriends nervously.</p><p>Ren was tapping his foot almost nervously and Jaune was running a hand through his hair worriedly.</p><p>She reached out and put a hand on each of them. Jaune reached his arm around her and Ren. There were no words as the three curled around one another. There didn't need to be words. Sometimes, Ren was right about that.</p><p>-</p><p>"Penny, are you sure you'll be alright?" Winter asked, reaching her hand out to put it on Penny's.</p><p>"Of course, Girlfriend Winter! I'm combat ready!"</p><p>"That's why I'm afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Approach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo set the airship down a few miles from the keep, looking back.</p><p>"She says we can't fly there, because there's too many Grimm," Ciel translated.</p><p>"How many are there?" Jaune asked nervously.</p><p>"She said 'see for yourself.'"</p><p>The hatch opened, and a tornado of swirling Grimm circled above them in a horrifying pattern, their movements almost reminiscent of bats as they revolved around the top of the tall keep above them.</p><p>The entire group grew silent as they watched.</p><p>"Let's get going," Qrow said in his typical, gravelly voice. For once, his hands weren't stuffed in his pockets, but instead held his scythe in a death grip, standing beside Clover and Elm almost defensively.</p><p>"You'd think she'd give us a warmer welcome, seeing as she invited us," Winter said. Penny laughed, but there was a nervous air to the sound.</p><p>"Ren?" Ruby asked.</p><p>Jaune put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Aura flowing between the pair.</p><p>The group was surrounded by a translucent layer of gray.</p><p>"We have to worry. Remember the plan," Ruby said.</p><p>They'd gone over it so many times yesterday, but everyone still recited it in their heads.</p><p>Ren and Jaune help them sneak in, but they have to be quick, or otherwise their Auras would be too depleted to help later on, and Jaune was a very important part of the rest of their planning.</p><p>Jaune was to be protected and fighting sparingly, because he was their only hope of saving anyone from certain death.</p><p>Ruby was going to be protected as well, even more than Jaune, until they were inside and everyone, other than Salem was taken care of.</p><p>Everyone else had their own plans, perhaps team moves and other things of the like. Some had vendettas against certain enemies that may be inside. They weren't sure if Emerald and her lackeys might be inside, but they were planned for that as well, if not in so many words.</p><p>They sprinted across the barren wasteland until they came to a door. Thankfully, no Grimm attacked at random due to Ren and Jaune, because they had more than enough on their hands.</p><p>Pyrrha thew open the door, rather surprised that there was such a plain entrance to such an ornate and horrifying building.</p><p>As she did, a spear came flying at her head, and she threw herself to the ground, narrowly avoiding the attack.</p><p>Penny rose her own sword to deflect the attack, having been just behind Pyrrha.</p><p>Emerald stood just a ways back from the door.</p><p>"Welcome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently Salem's forces have decided to spread themselves out like some sort of dungeon game... how odd? Why would they do that? It can't be because of... plot??? Nahhhh (Sorry I'm trying).</p><p>By the way, I want ZERO comments against the plot. You stuck this far, you can ignore this ONE part in the grand scheme of things because I AMM TRYINGG</p><p>You can only complain about who I kill off (themz the rulez)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny's knives flew from her back and shot toward Emerald, who blocked them.</p><p>Pyrrha and Penny raced forward. Emerald had always been their job, nobody's else could actually put up a fight against her. Except, perhaps, for Ruby and her silver eyes, but she was saving her energy for Salem.</p><p>"Go!" Pyrrha shouted, her metallic sword spinning around Emerald in an arch.</p><p>The rest of the party sprinted to the stairs, making it past Emerald just barely as Penny and Pyrrha distracted her.</p><p>They raced up the stairs, Ilia being dragged along by Clover, who held her hand tightly.</p><p>"You can't do anything to help her, Colors."</p><p>Winter took one look back at Penny, wondering if it would be her last chance, before hurrying up the stairs behind her sister.</p><p>Qrow, the first one up the stairs, dove to side to avoid getting kicked in the face.</p><p>Mercury stood, fists raised in front of him. Behind him, Hazel slammed dust into his arms, growling menacingly.</p><p>"Hello again," he said, "Who's first?"</p><p>Nora growled at Hazel, glaring darkly.</p><p>"You and I've got a score to settle," she said.</p><p>"I'm here for the boy," he said, pointing at Oscar.</p><p>"And you're not getting him," Ren said, stepping up beside Nora.</p><p>Jaune looked hesitant, but Nora gestured for him to leave vaguely.</p><p>Neo snatched onto his hand and tugged him past the two enemies.</p><p>Hazel lunged for Oscar, but Nora grabbed him by the wrist and swung him around in a circle, letting him slam against the wall.</p><p>Winter glanced behind her at the floor beneath them.</p><p>"I'm staying," she said.</p><p>Weiss snatched her hand.</p><p>"Oh no you're not, we need your help on the next floor."</p><p>Neo dragged Jaune up a floor, shoving him to the side as Watts shot at them with a revolver. Neo absorbed the hit, the bullet bouncing off of her harmlessly, though her Aura drained some.</p><p>"He doesn't have any technology to protect him. He shouldn't be trouble," Jaune said, raising his weapon.</p><p>Watts smirked.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> where you're wrong."</p><p>He whipped a small device from his pocket and pressed a button. From the walls, a dozen machine guns appeared, directly straight at Jaune. Neo growled, silently, and grabbed onto him and Ciel, racing toward the stairs.</p><p>"Do you still-"</p><p>Ruby was cut off.</p><p>Coco grabbed Velvet by the hand, grinning.</p><p>"Ready?" she asked. Velvet nodded.</p><p>Coco raised her weapon and Velvet copied it with her own.</p><p>"You two sure you've got this?" Fox asked uncertainly.</p><p>"We'll be fine. Hurry!" Coco called.</p><p>The rest of the party raced up the stairs just as gunfire sounded from below.</p><p>The next floor was something straight out of a nightmare. Dozens upon dozens of Grimm seemed to ooze in from outside through the walls, and they all turned as one to face the party.</p><p>"Go, before there's too many!" Ciel cried, drawing her weapon. Winter copied her, summoning a giant knight, which slammed against a nearby Grimm before swinging it around it a tight circle and throwing it against another of its kind. Fox and Yatsu stood beside the pair, gesturing to do as Ciel had said.</p><p>Neo hesitated, staring at Ciel with uncertainty.</p><p>"You know what you have to do, Neo. Go!" Ciel snapped, shooting at a Grimm and spinning as it burst into ash.</p><p>Neo ran with the rest of the remaining party.</p><p>As soon as Qrow stepped onto the next floor, he felt his blood begin to boil.</p><p>A horrific, insane laugh reverberated through the room.</p><p>"Look who decided to join the party!" Tyrian said. He spread out his arms in greeting, his newly replaced tail hanging over his shoulder threateningly.</p><p>Qrow, Elm, and Clover stepped forward. Ilia joined them, glancing at Clover nervously.</p><p>Clover hesitated.</p><p>"Colors, why don't you go with Neo and Jaune?"</p><p>Ilia shook her head.</p><p>"I'm tired of people leaving, and <em>I'm</em> tired of leaving people. It stops here."</p><p>Neo glanced at Jaune, who was looking around with a lost look on his face.</p><p>She tapped his shoulder to get his attention, staring at him quesetioningly.</p><p>He took a moment to translate her expression.</p><p>"Which floor?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"I... I don't know."</p><p>Neo grabbed his and dragged him to the window, throwing both of them out. He let out a girlish shriek and she rolled her eyes, smirking. Her parasol extended as she held him by the hand.</p><p>"Does that thing let you fly?!" he cried worriedly.</p><p>Neo gave him a disappointed look as they fell through the sky.</p><p>Finally, she picked her target. She swung her parasol, extending its blade, and stabbing a nearby flying Grimm through the wing.</p><p>Jaune screamed as she threw him on top of the creature before hauling herself up onto its back as well.</p><p>Meanwhile, inside, the five remaining members of the party, team RWBY and Oscar, ran up the final set of stairs.</p><p>When they reached the top, a horrific sight met them.</p><p>"Oh, Ozma, I was wondering if you'd come," Salem said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Place your final bets on who dies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pyrrha and Penny watched Emerald with distrustful eyes. Both of them hovered in the air, Pyrrha in front of the stairs while Penny blocked the exit, just in case.</p><p>This put the two at opposite sides of the room from each other, which was not Penny's first choice, for sure. She would have preferred they to stand side by side, if only so that she could defend her friend.</p><p>Pyrrha threw her shield, which almost hit Emerald, but she caught it with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm a bit different from the last time you saw me," she drawled, contemplatively looking at the shield, which Pyrrha was attempting to attack her with through her semblance.</p><p>"I'm sure you both know how many Maidens there are, considering that, for the time being, both of you are one. One of three, that is."</p><p>Penny's eyes widened as she put the words together...</p><p>Raven!</p><p>"That old fool thought that by giving you the relic, that she would be safe."</p><p>Emerald laughed, tightening her grip on Pyrrha's weapon and making it shatter into countless shards. She threw off her gloves to reveal her two Grimm arms, smiling maliciously.</p><p>"I guess that makes this a fair fight, huh? And to think, you two tried to <em>cheat</em>."</p><p>Emerald laughed harshly.</p><p>"You'd better hope you have a few more tricks up your sleeve to defeat me."</p><p>Pyrrha summoned a dozen swords with her Maiden powers, Penny doing the same.</p><p>"Now, that just leaves one questions...," her eye glinted with excitement, "Which one of you's first?"</p><p>Penny shot forward, her jets propelling her along with her newfound Maiden powers.</p><p>She used her heat signature, just to check that Emerald wasn't tricking her with another illusion, and slammed against her, swords slashing skin and aiming specifically for her arms. Penny brought her knee up to hit Emerald in the gut, but the Maiden (double Maiden?) blocked it with one hand, grabbing Penny by the neck with her other and attempting to drain her Aura and powers.</p><p>Pyrrha sliced at Emerald's arm to make her release Penny. Emerald let out an inhuman hiss of pain, spinning like a full Grimm to face Pyrrha, her arm stretching farther than a human should be able to.</p><p>Penny threw herself against Pyrrha, sending the two spinning through the air, but thankfully out of Emerald's way.</p><p>"Penny, stay back. I'll distract her, and you take her out. Like we planned," Pyrrha whispered as they stood.</p><p>"Friend Pyrrha, I heard what you told Ilia, and I refuse to let you die."</p><p>Pyrrha hesitated, glancing at her.</p><p>That moment of uncertainty was all that Emerald needed. She tackled Pyrrha, throwing her against the wall and sinking her claws into the Fall Maiden's stomach.</p><p>"PYRRHA!" Penny cried, launching herself to follow.</p><p>As if by a silent call, Grimm flooded into the first floor, surrounding Emerald protectively while Penny tried, in vain, to reach the pair. She summoned her swords and sent them flying at the monsters, but they just kept coming.</p><p>Pyrrha's vision was already starting to turn hazy, and she struggled to push Emerald's hands away from her, but one was in her stomach, leeching at her aura and, by proxy, her Maiden powers, and the other was at her throat.</p><p>Her struggle slowed gradually, her eyes fluttering shut. Her final thought was of Ilia, her one regret still ringing through her thoughts.</p><p>Penny watched the scene with horror, her swords flying too late.</p><p>Emerald smirked as the power filled her. The power of three Maidens... and the four had just walked right into her trap.</p><p>A hand tapped Emerald on the shoulder, and she spun, expecting to find Penny, but coming face to face with-</p><p>"Cinder," she breathed, eye going wide as she stared at the woman in front of her.</p><p>Cinder smiled down at her, eyes staring at her with love. Emerald found Cinder's arms wrapping around her, and her vision was suddenly clouded with tears-</p><p>A knife slipped into her back, and Emerald gasped.</p><p>Pyrrha slid to the floor, hitting it with a heavy <b>thud</b>.</p><p>The knife in Emerald's back twisted painfully, and she attempted to pull away from Cinder, whose expression had suddenly turned into a smug smirk.</p><p>In front of her eyes, Cinder morphed into a small, petite form that Emerald had seen before, though she couldn't remember when.</p><p>Penny raced toward Pyrrha, dozens of her knives seeming to move independently as they stabbed Emerald in the back.</p><p>Emerald gasped in pain and the knives sunk through her back completely, the tips breaking through her ribs and stomach lining to just kiss the floor below her.</p><p>Her Aura broke, and the last thing she saw, was...</p><p>Neo glancced to the side as Jaune raced by, skidding to a stop beside Pyrrha on his knees. Penny was already there, hand on her neck to read her vitals.</p><p>Penny moved back, resting against the wall, tears in her eyes. She shook her head wordlessly, looking down at her knees, which she drew up against her chest.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Jaune said desperately. He activated his semblance, but there was no aura to use.</p><p>Pyrrha was dead.</p><p>Emerald fell limp, and light burst from her, swirling around the room. Neo stepped back cautiously, raising her parasol in confusion, trying to swat at the light. It raced at her, and she took a few more hurried steps backward. Her parasol swept through the light, not effecting it in the slightest, and her attempts to run from it failed. Light rushed into her, and she almost fell over at the physical weight of the entrance of it.</p><p>She looked to Jaune and Penny, hoping for an explanation of what had just happened, but they were both preoccupied. Jaune was still trying vainly to use his semblance. Suddenly, light shot into Pyrrha, and Jaune jumped, his semblance suddenly activating.</p><p>"Pyrrha?!" he shook her, keeping his hands tightly pressed against her stomach.</p><p>She didn't move, and Jaune slumped.</p><p>There was a moment of silence in the room before-</p><p>Pyrrha's eyes fluttered open slowly.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked between coughs.</p><p>"I don't know, and I don't care!" Jaune said, helping her to her feet but keeping his hands on her tightly, as if afraid the slightest distance would cause his aura to stop feeding hers.</p><p>Penny shook her head quickly, as if in disbelief.</p><p>"The power of the Fall Maiden returned from Emerald, seeking it's correct host, even though they were dead! It shocked her system just enough for you to help! If you hadn't had your semblance activated just that moment, Jaune, she'd still be dead," she said quickly, helping Pyrrha as she stumbled.</p><p>Neo waved her hands over her head to get attention, but Penny didn't see her, and Neo was left to wonder what had happened to <em>her</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I shock ya?</p><p>Btw, that doesn't count. Death still be calling for someone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Second Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but it's important. As I go up the floors, some things are happening at the same time, but others aren't,, which means that slowly I'll be moving forward in time. Chapter one was the first, because I started it, chronologically, right after the rest of the party exited the first floor, leaving Penny and Pyrrha to fight Emerald. So now I'm moving back in time just a little to show Nora and Ren right after they were left alone on their floor. You got that? Probably not because I didn't explain it well... but I'm not gonna take the time to fix it, so, ON WITH THE STORY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora swung her hammer at Hazel, hitting him square in the chest. He grunted, skidding back a bit before he got his hands on her hammer. He pushed, and Nora felt herself being forced backwards by the man. Her eyes widened and she tried to get better footing, but his momentum picked up and he threw her hammer to the side, sending her tumbling to the ground.</p><p>"I didn't appreciate that little stunt you pulled last time we fought," he growled.</p><p>"When I threw you out the window? I thought that was hilarious!" Nora said, hurrying to her feet and hefting her hammer. She wished she could get some electricity...</p><p>Ren narrowly avoided a kick from Mercury, panting as he took a step back. Ren had always considered himself quite skilled in hand to hand combat, but Mercury was on another level. He was a blur around Ren, and he struggled to keep his aura from draining.</p><p>"I thought you were a 'ninja.' Isn't that what she said?" Mercury said, gesturing at Nora.</p><p>Ren didn't respond, firing at Mercury with his gun. Mercury brought his leg up, and the bullets bounced off of the metal.</p><p>Ren backed up more as Mercury advanced, feeling back hit the wall. He was cornered.</p><p>Mercury smirked, bringing his leg back for a kick when-</p><p>Jaune's shield smacked him in the back of the head, distracting Mercury long enough for Ren to kick him in the stomach, sending him flying back several feet. Ren hurried out of the corner, glancing at Jaune, who gave him a wide smile.</p><p>Jaune had his hand set on Pyrrha, who was leaned against him, and his aura was feeding her own. Her breathing was shallow, and she clutched her side tightly, but she seemed mostly alright. Beat up? Yes. Perhaps permanently scarred from whatever had scratched through her shirt? Yes. Was her neck a bright shade of red, as if some skin had been ripped off? Yes. But was she alive? Also yes.</p><p>Ren spun to face Mercury, eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Penny! Thank dust you're here!" Nora said. She held her hammer in front of her, feet sliding against the ground as Hazel pushed against it. One of his hands reached up to grab her, but she fended it off by biting at him viciously.</p><p>"Hit me!" she screamed.</p><p>Penny raised her hand, eyes glowing green as she channeled her Maiden powers. Lightning shot down from the skies above, hitting Nora in the head. Her hair sprang up wildly in every direction, but she smirked.</p><p>"You're in for it now!" she cried, ripping her hammer out of Hazel's hands and swinging it in a tight circle as she spun. The hammer <b>slammed</b> against him and he hit the wall across the room. It cracked at the impact. He struggled to his feet, and Nora shifted her weapon into its grenade launcher form. She fired at him once, twice... the smoke cleared, and he slumped against the wall, aura broken as he passed out.</p><p>Ren fired at Mercury and he avoided it with ease, spinning to the side-</p><p>Right into Neo's parasol. He gasped in shock and she smirked, the blade of her weapon digging deeper into his skin.</p><p>Ren fired at Mercury at close range, hitting him in the chest twice.</p><p>Neo pulled her parasol's blade out of him as he fell to the ground, aura breaking.</p><p>Neo whipped a handkerchief from her pocket and used it to wipe her blade free before retracting it.</p><p>"That went well!" Nora cried, grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Third Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco swung her weapon around, shooting at the machine guns Watts had built into the wall. Several exploded in bursts of sparks and bullets. Velvet copied Pyrrha’s shield, defending Coco from the gunshots from both Watts and his defensive measures.</p><p> </p><p>Coco grinned down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, this is almost too easy. I thought that fighting the most evil creature on our planet would at least a little challenging,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please pay attention to the actual fight instead of making fun of him?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Coco laughed, swinging her weapon around to hit another machine gun.</p><p> </p><p>“I think my actual semblance is being able to do both at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Velvet laughed quietly, shifting Pyrrha’s weapon into Ruby’s and firing off her gun at Watts, who cursed and threw himself to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a few buttons on his device before Coco turned her weapon on him, shooting him with a barrage of bullets his way. His aura broke and Coco laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously. This is the guy that helped take down Beacon?”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward and drew her leg back, kicking him in the face. He blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just kinda... disappointing.”</p><p> </p><p>Velvet grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the next floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Your and your ego, I swear. I don’t even know how there’s room for me in this relationship with all the room you two take up.”</p><p> </p><p>Coco laughed and raced to the next floor.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, Neo burst up the stairs, Penny and Nora behind her.</p><p> </p><p>They looked around at the third floor, and Penny said, “I guess we shouldn’t have worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Neo didn’t care, instead racing to the fourth floor. That’s where Ciel was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun with this little short break from the drama. Hope you did too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fourth Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel panted in exertion. Even with Winter and her summoning plus Yatsu and Fox's help, there were too many Grimm.</p><p>Ciel was being pushed back against the stairs, and her breathing was coming out in shallowed bursts. Despite what she'd told Neo, she hadn't been feeling quite up to par since Jaune had saved her life.</p><p>Her movements were sluggish, and her arms were moving lackadaisically.</p><p>The Grimm continued to pour in through the open walls, and Ciel drew back closer to the stairs. They were defending the stairs to the next floor, the sixth one, from the Grimm so that they wouldn't be bothered. It was a taxing job, and Ciel didn't know how much longer she could do it, or how many they'd killed at this point.</p><p>Suddenly, a group raced up the stairs, and Ciel's eyes darted to them. Neo skidded to a stop, watching with disbelief as the sea of Grimm flooded into the room.</p><p>Neo looked around nervously, trying to find a way around the Grimm to her girlfriend, but they were swarming them. If they stopped fighting, they'd be overwhelmed, and if Neo attacked, they'd swarm on her. She was <em>tired</em> of this crap! She was <b>tired</b> of fighting for her life and, more importantly she realized, Ciel's life.</p><p>As she worked herself into a frustrated state, she didn't even notice as her eyes started to blaze pink, illuminating the area around her in its glow.</p><p>If she could have screamed, she would have yelled <em>'GET AWAY FROM HER!'</em></p><p>As it was, the world seemed to hear her cry, and lightning crackled in the background. Wind picked up around her and she lifted into the air. Rain pelted the side of the keep, and a fire started in the palm of her hand. It shot toward the closest Grimm, setting them ablaze instantaneously. Neo smirk with a sort of grim satisfaction. She had no idea what was going on, or how she was doing this, but she didn't care at this point. Lightning struck the side of the building where Grimm piled inside. More fire piled up behind her, coalescing like a hand and forming tendrils that stretched toward her enemies, setting them ablaze as she drew closer and closer to the monsters that grew ever nearer to her girlfriend.</p><p>When the room had been, momentarily, cleared, Neo dropped to the ground, racing forward and grabbing her girlfriend's hands in her own, staring into her eyes worriedly.</p><p>Ciel smiled at her, though there was a tired look to her gaze.</p><p>"We have to keep going," she whispered.</p><p>Neo shook her head.</p><p>Ciel tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hands.</p><p>"We have to, Neo."</p><p>Neo was tired. Tired of it all. She'd run her whole life, and she'd hated it. But now all she wanted to do was run away from her problems. How much more ironic could it get? She couldn't think of anything more so.</p><p>Ciel led her girlfriend up the stairs, and for Neo, the nightmare dragged on as she entered the next floor above.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fifth Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow blocked an attack from Tyrian's tail with his scythe, giving Elm the chance to swing her hammer at him. Tyrian spun, grabbing onto Clover and putting him in front of Slm.</p><p>Elm halted in her tracks, avoiding hitting her teammate and boyfriend just barely.</p><p>Ilia stabbed at Tyrian, her scales the darkest shade of black it could in an attempt to hide her in the darkened room.</p><p>Tyrian lifted his leg, kicking Ilia's weapon away before he spun, pulling his tail away from Qrow's scythe and unbalancing him. Qrow stumbled forward and Tyrian stabbed at Ilia. She ducked, rolling to the side and narrowly avoiding the poisonous attack.</p><p>Qrow regained his footing just as Elm swung her hammer again. Tyrian laughed gleefully and sidestepped, shoving on her hammer and causing it to swing with more power than expected. She disengaged her semblance to keep from falling on her face, stumbling as she stopped the hammer from swinging too far.</p><p>Clover swung his fishing pole over his head before letting it go, catching Tyrian's tail just before it could stab Ilia.</p><p>"Colors, get outta here before you get hurt!" he snapped.</p><p>Ilia stabbed at Tyrian, slicing him across the back. His aura wasn't drained, but at least it helped a little.</p><p>He spun at the attack, eyes glowing with a dangerous glint of insanity.</p><p>"Shouldn't have done have, girlie!" he giggled, "Shoulda listened to him!"</p><p>Tyrian raced toward her, and she stumbled back, throwing her sword up to block his tail while he reached forward with his hand, grabbing at her neck.</p><p>Ilia gasped, struggling to breathe as the hand tightened on her windpipe and his tail inched ever closer to her head.</p><p>Clover whipped his fishing pole around his head before throwing it forward, snatching onto Tyrian and tugging him backwards.</p><p>"I said GO, Colors!" Clover snapped.</p><p>Ilia raced forward, stabbing at Tyrian's back.</p><p>He spun, twisting his tail and knocking her sword out of her hands. Tyrian ducked under a punch thrown by Elm, causing her to hit Qrow in the face. He fell, and she gasped in shock, running to his side while Tyrian attacked Ilia mercilessly.</p><p>She was forced to back up, diving to the side to avoid a stab of his tail. She scrambled back on her hands, holding herself up by the arms and attempting to roll to the side as Tyrian raised his tail.</p><p>He put his foot on her chest, stabbing her with his weapon. He pulled it out, giving her one final kick and breaking her aura entirely.</p><p>She gasped in pain, crying out in shock as his tail dove toward her chest.</p><p>Her eyes widened, and her mind raced, thoughts going to Pyrrha.</p><p>Ilia could only hope that her girlfriend would be alright, that she would go on without her happily. Settle down one day.</p><p>Ilia supposed that now was as good a time to die as any, and for a better purpose than most spent their lives. She only hoped that Clover would be able to stop Tyrian from hurting anyone.</p><p>Tyrian's tail shot down like a bullet, and Ilia forced her eyes shut.</p><p>Tail struck flesh and a scream of pain could be heard reverberating through the room as an aura broke.</p><p>Ilia's eyes shot open, and she saw the purple tail sticking out of Clover's back, just before Tyrian pulled it free, laughing maniacally.</p><p>"Oh, how touching! He sacrificed himself for you!" he looked over her, "Too bad you're gonna die anyways!"</p><p>His tail shot toward her, but Elm threw herself at Tyrian with a scream, slamming him against the wall.</p><p>Ilia scrambles to her knees, crawling over to Clover.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. We'll... we'll get Jaune! He helped Ciel, he can help you! Just... just hold on..."</p><p>Clover's breath came in shallow gasps, and blood started to spurt from his mouth. His body convulsed, and he reached a hand up to touch her face gently.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Shh, shhh. Save your strength," Ilia said through tears.</p><p>He held her face still, pulling her closer with a gentle tug.</p><p>"Don't leave me," she begged, hands pressed against his side in a vain attempt to stop the blood from pooling on the floor all around her.</p><p>"I'm not leaving, Color," he struggled to say.</p><p>He paused, coughing.</p><p>"I'll always be here," he reached his other hand to tap her chest with his fingers, "right here."</p><p>His hand fell to the ground and his eyes turned dazed.</p><p>Qrow slid across the ground and grabbed onto Clover's fallen hand.</p><p>"Hey... hey, stay awake! Jaune's coming right now. Just stay away, Clover," Qrow begged.</p><p>Clover's eyes slowly drifted toward Qrow.</p><p>Elm ran from Tyrian's dead body, skidding to a stop beside Qrow.</p><p>"I... I love you two," he breathed.</p><p>His eyes went dark, and the hand against Ilia's face fell limp. Ilia clutched the hand, holding it against her face as she weeped.</p><p>Jaune burst up the stairs, panting.</p><p>He sprinted toward them and dropped to his knees, placing his shaking hands on Clover.</p><p>His hands flickered white, but died.</p><p>Jaune growled in frustration.</p><p>"Come on!" he cried in frustration. It didn't work.</p><p>Ilia clutched Clover's hand to her face, not even noticing when Pyrrha took a seat beside her, wrapping her arms around Ilia.</p><p>Elm was silently weeping, hand to her mouth, while Qrow shook Clover, still attempting to wake him up.</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>Ilia let herself fall into Pyrrha's arms, sobbing into her chest.</p><p>"I-I'm... I'm sorry," Jaune muttered, stumbling back.</p><p>"You did the best you could, Jaune," Ren said solemnly.</p><p>Neo hurried forward and grabbed Jaune by the arm, tugging him toward the stairs and to the sixth floor to check on the final members of their party.</p><p>He hadn't been able to save Clover... but maybe he'd be able to help the others.</p><p>Qrow screamed in anger, and Elm reached out her hand, setting it gently on his arm. He turned to face her, and she hugged him, and he clutched her tightly. Both sobbed together on the floor, Nora and Ren standing by their sides to defend them against any Grimm they might attract.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if that was anticlimactic...</p><p>And I can't believe someone commented their theory that Yang lost her arm! GOSH! I was hoping to shock after saving her arm beforehand...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sixth Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just wanted to say... killing off Clover and then calling for Jaune was my way of using irony. I played up Jaune saving people's lives with his semblance, but suddenly it didn't. I didn't do it just to mess with readers, I thought it gave a very dark twist... sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight on the top floor was not going how Ruby had hoped. They'd been fighting for, oh, a little less than two minutes at this point, and it was <em>bad</em>. As in, Oscar was being held captive by Salem and held up by his neck as she whispered to him, probably something about their past together. Well, technically speaking, it wasn't Oscar who was being held up, but Ozma.</p><p>Blake and Weiss were struggling to avoid her tendrils of <em>death</em>, and Yang was the only one that seemed to be making a modicum of process, her powerful weapon giving her a tactical advantage as she kept herself protected from a variety of Grimm and her tendrils of <b>doom</b>.</p><p>Ruby was standing at the back of the room, hidden in the corner, and letting her teammates and Oz distract Salem as she attempted to channel her powers. She was struggling, certainly because of her stress. She couldn't help it! She held the fate of humanity in her hands. Her hands that trembled at the very idea.</p><p>A tendril grabbed Yang, and she screamed in pain, falling to the ground in pain. Weiss and Blake raced to her side, and Ruby barely kept herself from doing the same. It was a horrific thing to watch, and she couldn't look away. Yang writhed on the floor, and Weiss used her rapier to cut the black tendrils off of her girlfriend and keeping them at bay as Blake helped Yang to her feet. Ruby's sister was shaking at this point, her hands trembling.</p><p>"What happened?!" Blake asked worriedly.</p><p>"It just... latched onto my aura! Like it was it was... draining me as it latched on. It felt...," Yang trailed off, shivering again.</p><p>Salem's gaze shifted from Ozma.</p><p>"You brought <b>children</b> to fight me, Ozzy? How pathetic," she said, waving her hand at Yang. The tendrils shot at the blond, latching onto her and draining her even more. She writhed and squirmed in its grasp.</p><p>Blake and Weiss struggled to help her, and Ruby went to join them, but Weiss waved her back with a warning glance. Salem hadn't noticed Ruby yet... this was her best chance! Perhaps her only chance. It was a horrifying idea, and she screwed her eyes shut, covering her ears to drown out the sound of Yang's cries for help.</p><p>"You know? On second thought, this is fun, Ozzy. Too bad you didn't bring more."</p><p>Yang cried out in pain, and her aura broke.</p><p>"YANG!" Weiss screamed, lunging forward in an attempt to help her girlfriend, but Grimm surrounded her at a wave of Salem's hand.</p><p>Blake tried to help Weiss, but the tendrils crawled up her ankles and pulled her back. She cut at them with her weapon, but they sprung up around her arms then as well, dragging her down as they had with Yang.</p><p>"Yang, stay calm, I'll be right there!" Weiss called.</p><p>Ruby struggled to keep her eyes shut and think of the good times. It seemed as if there were so few of those now, certainly not enough of them to draw upon for her eyes.</p><p>"This one?" Salem gestured and Yang was raised into the air, struggling as the tendrils were brought toward her, carrying Yang.</p><p>She held Oscar aloft with one hand, turning to face Yang.</p><p>"It seems as if your <em>friends</em> are very worried for you, aren't they?" she said contemplatively, leaning forward.</p><p>"Well now... how about we give them a reason to?"</p><p>Before anyone could respond, another tendril shot forward and sliced through Yang's arm, just below the elbow.</p><p>Yang shrieked and her teammates all shouted out her name.</p><p>Ruby's eyes opened, and fell on her sister, who writhed in agony, blood spurting from the wound aggressively.</p><p>"YANG!" Ruby shrieked at the top of her lungs. As if her sister's scream had been the catalyst for her powers, her eyes blazed silver as tears fell from them.</p><p>"Wait, no, no, N-"</p><p>Salem froze, stuck in stone. Her tendrils stopped as well, letting Yang drop to the floor in a pile, one hand coming to clutch her stump. Blake scrambled to her feet and slid to a stop at Yang's side, holding her tightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry," she muttered to her.</p><p>Weiss dispatched her Grimm and joined Blake.</p><p>Ruby glared at Salem with hatred and silver light pouring from her very eyes.</p><p>"This is your fault! ALL of this is your fault!" Ruby bellowed, her voice echoing though the room, "<em>EVERYTHING</em> has been your fault!" she shrieked.</p><p>With each word, her eyes glowed brighter and emanated with more loathing.</p><p>The stone cracked more and more with each word Ruby said until, suddenly, it shattered. Ruby's heart stopped for a moment before she realized that... she was gone. There was nothing more. The Grimm that circled the keep seemed to pause in a way almost reminiscent of how the snow had stopped the first time Ruby had summoned Jinn.</p><p>Ruby was shocked for a moment, eyes wide. Salem was just... gone? Just like that? Without any-Ruby suddenly remembered, and she raced forward, sliding on her knees as she neared her sister.</p><p>Footsteps sounded behind them, and Ruby spun, putting her hand on her scythe, but calmed when she saw Neo dragging Jaune upstairs.</p><p>Ruby waved for her, gesturing at Yang. She didn't speak, because she didn't know what to say. What could be said? Her sister... was missing an arm from the elbow down, and... Ruby had killed Salem. Jaune sat down beside Yang, using his semblance to help her heal the skin and stopped the bleeding... but the arm couldn't grow back. It would never be the same.</p><p>And, perhaps, nothing ever would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if that seemed anticlimactic... and I can't believe someone had to guess in the comments that Yang loses her arm! Like ruuudeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evacuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang was unconscious from blood loss, but Jaune said she would be fine. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.</p><p>Blake and Weiss each grabbed her under one arm, lifting her into the air and starting their descent down the stairs. Ilia, Qrow, and Elm were still crying at Clover's body.</p><p>"Ilia, we need to go. There's too many Grimm," Pyrrha whispered, not mentioning that the grief would draw the monsters.</p><p>Ilia nodded, sniffling, and leaned forward to his chest. With fumbling hands, she undid his pendant, the four leaf clover, and slid it into her pocket before letting Pyrrha help her to her feet.</p><p>Elm and Qrow stood, but they didn't seem to notice anything had changed. Ruby helped her uncle, though she kept her eyes on her sister worryingly.</p><p>Penny and Winter had cleared the Grimm from the fourth's floor, which allowed them to travel downstairs another floor. The keep was oddly quiet, the only sound that of sniffles and footsteps.</p><p>Neo took the lead with Ciel at her side, but only so that she could start the airship quickly when the rest of their party got there.</p><p>The rest of the group shuffled onto the airship behind Neo, and she closed the hatch when she'd counted the right number... well, one number less than what used to be considered the right one, that is.</p><p>The mood was surprisingly solemn for a group of people that had just killed Salem, what with the various injuries and... Clover.</p><p>Qrow and Elm sat together at the side of the seats in silence, staring ahead of them. They didn't speak, they didn't cry, they hardly even blinked. Ilia was still crying as she curled up at Pyrrha's side, careful not to injure her deep wound left behind by Emerald.</p><p>Yang was carefully sat on a seat, leaning against Blake's side while Weiss gently watched over her.</p><p>Penny threaded her fingers through Winter's own, unsure what to do with the current atmosphere.</p><p>In the front of the airship, Neo glanced at Ciel before signing her question.</p><p>
  <em>'Where do we go?'</em>
</p><p>Ciel hesitated.</p><p>"Away. Just fly us away."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of the crappiest and shortest part of this little series (plz don't leave me because this one sucked I swear the next one will be betterrrrr)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>